


Accident

by Rhoey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoey/pseuds/Rhoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slumbering Sokka steals the blanket from Toph and ends up on the floor. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

Toph awoke to find herself shivering in bed in nothing but her sleeveless sleepwear. She groped for her blanket only to discover it was gone. 

Next to her, Sokka was snoring away contentedly. Reaching out for him, her fingers touched the soft cocoon of fabric wrapped around her husband's sleeping form. With a tired groan, she grabbed the hem of the sheet and began to unravel the messy heap. She tugged, and Sokka occasionally grunted or mumbled something incoherently in his sleep while she worked. He rolled over facing the edge of the bed, back turned to the woman beside him. 

Finally, she extricated the fabric from her slumbering companion. Much to her annoyance, a large portion of it was still trapped beneath him, his weight holding it firmly in place. Toph pressed her foot into his back for support as she yanked the blanket from underneath him, the force of her kick sending him tumbling off the edge of the bed, where he hit the floor with a yelp of surprise. 

She found some warmth at last for her now frozen limbs when she wrapped herself in the soft blanket and began to drift back to sleep. Sokka climbed back into bed and settled next to her, his warm chest pressed to her back, and arms encircled her protectively underneath the heavy layers of fabric. 

He nestled his head against hers and mumbled wearily against her, "I stole the blanket again, didn't I?"

"Why else would I kick you off the bed?" she returned with only the slightest hint of a laugh in her voice. 

"Sorry, baby," he barely managed to mumble against her cheek, "it was an accident."

He kissed her there, and then her bare shoulder, and held her close possessively as he drifted off to sleep once more. 

Every night, it was the same tug o' war with her unconscious husband. 

And every night, he'd leave her smiling.


End file.
